The Error
by Assozat
Summary: When GLaDOS breaks down sending her and Chell back to old aperture what adventures lie in wait? My first fanfic so take that into account. Reviews are appreciated/Begged for. Rated T because im a paranoid guy
1. The Error

**Chapter 1: The error.**

"And ill be honest, killing you? Is hard" GLaDOS's cold voice echoed around the chamber. "So you know what? You win, just go." The lift started to move up but abruptly stopped at about six meters of the ground.

"Hold on timeout for a second," GLaDOS said worry seeping into her normally cold monotone voice. "The elevator is malfunct-" GLaDOS was interrupted by an explosion launching her core from the chassis and into the elevator smashing the glass and cutting Chell's arm causing a steady stream of blood to slowly ooze out.

"Are you serious? Because this is just pathetic why are you murdering me when I'm letting you go?" GLaDOS questioned Chell. Due to the large weight of GLaDOS's core the elevator shook and fell back to the ground. The thin floor under GLaDOS's now heavily damaged core began to give. In a last ditch attempt to save them both Chell jumped out of the elevator and attempted to remove GLaDOS and reattach her the chassis however she was too heavy and the adrenal vapour was still turned off causing it to be a futile effort. Suddenly the entire elevator shaft collapsed. The shock Chell entered seeing GLaDOS fall into the pit was so big that Chell collapsed and fell into the pit after her.

Unknown to them a man was hidden behind the panels watching the whole ordeal with pure fear in his eyes he jumped into GLaDOS chamber the second the lift collapsed into the pit. "Godammit!" He yelled jumping into the pit after them knowing his shock absorber implants would save him as he jumped a card fell to the floor from his pocket. It read: Toby Zana: Head of security and lead scientist for the human enhancement project.

Authors note: Hello and welcome to the error! This may have some ChellXOC in it I'm not really sure. but reviews are appreciated and I will take all ideas for the story into consideration and credit any ideas I use (Even if I only used it Partially).


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2: The fall

As they flew down the ancient shaft toward old Aperture Chell saw something above them and alerted GLaDOS with a small head gesture. "Oh my god," GLaDOS said the shock clear in her voice. "I thought the moron would have killed him when he was in cryogenic storage!" Chell was now very confused and GLaDOS must have noticed because she then elaborated on this man's identity. "He's called Toby Zana" GLaDOS informed Chell "He was the only scientist whose life I spared because he was reasonable and he knew the personality adjustment spheres wouldn't work. He was the only friendly scientist I have ever met" GLaDOS said stretching out the last sentence and causing Chell to break into silent laughter. When she calmed down she signed to GLaDOS_. You? Scientist? Friends? Yeah right_. "I'm not kidding I actually like this guy" GLaDOS said frustrated.  
Chell heard him say something like "Thanks for the intro GLaDOS!" but she couldn't hear him properly over the air screeching around her head, only then did she realise that they were about to land and she got ready for pain possibly followed by death but it did not come she opened her eyes to find she was floating like a Weighted Storage Cube in a Portal device's Gravity Distortion field. Only then did she see that she was in a grav field (As she called it) it was originating from a pitch black metal gauntlet on Toby's arm. _Thanks_ she signed to him as he put her down and went to pick GLaDOS up. "Well without a portal device we won't be getting anywhere so we are probably just going to die when the reactor buns out without me stabilising it" she said. "GLaDOS I made a few modifications to the gauntlet over the years and believe me when I say I have that problem" he said as he grabbed GLaDOS by his hand a feat that would be impossible if not for his job on the enhancement project allowing him to enhance himself with long fall abilities heat resistance and an extreme strength increase. He pointed his gauntlet at a wall and an ominous white portal appeared, he aimed over the wall and fired a strange black portal over at that wall and they walked through the white portal as its ominous glow continued. What they saw on the other side was very unexpected.

**Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! WOOOOO PARTAAY! Wait what I'm live? Oh umm *Coughs* Hello and thanks for reading chapter 2 of The Error this might be a long story but I can't decide yet. Please Rate and Review!  
Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer aided enrichment activity, Goodbye!**


	3. Welcoming Committee

**Chapter 3: Welcoming Committie.**

What they saw upon entering the portal was a surprise to all but GLaDOS. The entire place was crawling with repair drones and androids collecting equipment from the old test shafts the scene somewhat resembled Aperture before the neurotoxin `incident'. "Well what did you expect?" GLaDOS said noticing the surprised looks "Me to leave all the science kept down here to rot and fall into acid? I found the first prototype for the portal device and another mobility gel that makes objects stick in place and test subjects walk up walls. The amount of science he is amazing!" Taking this as the best explanation they would ever get they continued walking towards the 1980's part of the facility only stopping to leave GLaDOS with the renovation project's foreman. However this time they could traverse repaired catwalks until they arrived at the area from 1970 where the repair bots hadn't reached causing toby to have to portal them to different ledges until they arrived at the part built in the 1980's and entered the building. When they were dead they proceeded into the building to find something they really didn't want to see. "RUN!" Toby yelled firing at the creatures as they ran towards him Chell. Once they got into light it was clear what the creatures were they were the Mantis Men an old recording warned them about. Unfortunately they just kept coming and they ran out of bullets. "Chell go I'll hold them off." Toby said. _Are you insane! _Chell signed to him. "Honestly I probably am but I don't care now run!" He yelled the last two words an a strange blade of red energy extended from his gauntlet and he charged towards the mantis men killing one with every slice and she ran Chell ran like she had never run before away from the mantis me away from toby back to the repair droids and GLaDOS to tell them what happened.

**Oh hello there I didn't see you there for a moment most people skip authors notes but anyway thanks for reading chapter 3 of The Error! And do you like my cliffhangers? I'll make a poll on my profile. Anyway do you think Toby will survive the mantis men? I mean even with his energy blade and augmentations they are tough and they just seem to keep coming! Nobody will ever know if he survives… UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! ! ! ! !**


End file.
